Girl meets Painful Secrets
by DrDoom2006
Summary: When Maya gets raped on the subway Riley is forced to keep the secret, will she do it even though Maya is going from bad to worse?
1. Chapter 1

The New York Subway is the means of transport for thousands of people every hour of every day. It had its goods and bads, and sometime its worses. For two years Riley Matthews and Maya Hart saw the goods, what neither of them expected was to see the worse.

-Tell me again why did we had to wear this stupid cheerleading outfits all the way back home?

-Because Farkle took my bag with our clothes in it.

The day had been long, and both girls fell asleep passing their stop and moving into a part of New York and the subway that they weren't supposed to move to. Maya woke up first to the sight of several gang members glaring at them.

-Awww look, the blonde woke up… hey sweetheart, how are you - of them said

Riley woke up and her heart sank in terror, the looks in their faces were not nice, she grabbed Maya's arm.

-Maya… I'm scared…

Her friend didn't had time as she was pulled to her feet in a not so careful way.

-MAYA! LET HER GO!

One of them pulled her up and pulled a knife, passing the blade on Riley's cheek. and then on her leg pulling her skirt up.

-please…

Maya glared at the scene, it was clear that their attention was turning to Riley, and it was clear for her that there was no way out of the the situation they were into, closing her fists and holding her tears she yelled.

-LET HER GO! I´M YOURS! BUT LEAVE HER ALONE!

The looks in them terrified her, she knew the choice she had made, but she also knew that Riley would never recover if they did to her what she knew was about to happen. She was taken out of her thoughts when she felt a hand pulling the zipper on the back of her uniform down.

-Then let´s see… what is ours… right guys…

Riley saw in terror as Maya´s cheerleading outfit ended on the floor.

-MAYA!

The blonde girl was pushed carelessly to the floor, the girl began to shake when the first of the men knelt and took his shirt off

-MAYA! STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!

Maya closed her eyes when she felt his lips on her neck and chest.

-no…

Maya´s scream was the last thing Riley saw, then a peaceful blackness came to her. The next thing she saw was Maya shaking her.

-Riley, wake up…

-Maya… I had a nightmare I…

Then she saw a mark on her lips, shreds of underwear a few feet away and a line of blood on Maya´s tight.

-They didn't touch you… that´s all that matters…

-Maya you need a h

-NO! No word of this. To nobody. UNDERSTAND?

Riley noticed that Maya was crying and shaking.

-Maya you

-NO! OK? NO! Promise me…

Riley held her friend as every step was a painful one. When they opened the door Topanga glared at them.

-Augie go to your room, I need to talk to your sister and Maya.

-Bu

-NOW: - Sentenced her.

The little boy left and Topanga returned her attention to the girls.

-It´s 9:30 where were you?

-We fell asleep on the subway. - Riley said

-And I fell. - added Maya before the woman could ask.

-I´ll let it pass for this one and only time. Maya you better stay here for the night.

-Can I take a shower?

-Of course, I´ll warm up dinner.

In the bathroom Maya began to take off her clothes, every movement ached, she saw the dry blood in her tights and the marks in her wrists, even though she tried not to resist, in the end they were hurting her so much that she tried to fight them and it was then when she was punched in the face. She could see the soap and water running in her body, yet she kept feeling dirty. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked to RIley's room, after picking a t-shirt and sweatpants, the teenager laid on their window. As days went by her behavior changed radically, in class she stopped being the one challenging everything, she became silent and quiet. Lucas was first to notice it.

-Maya can I talk to you?

-What do you want?

-Are you feeling OK? You´re too quiet in the classroom and

-I´m fine.

-No you´re not, you

-I SAID I´M FINE DAMN IT!

Lucas was shocked. Never in his life had he seen her so upset and let alone cursing. That night Maya got in her pajamas and then extracted a bottle of pills from one of her drawers. Taking one she found herself in a peaceful sleep within two minutes. it was the only solution she had found to sleep, forging a prescription on the name of her mom to get sleeping pills. At first, it seemed to work, until…

-Katy can I talk to you? - Topanga said

-Yeah sure, what´s up? Something between you and Cory? - she asked

-Actually… I wanted to ask you… are things OK at home? With Maya?

-What? Yeah, sure, she´s a little silent but yeah, why?

Topanga produced a small bag from her purse and from it, a bottle with sleeping pills.

-One of your neighbors came earlier, said they brought this to your home.

Katy glared in shock.

-This is ridiculous, I don't need sleeping pills, I get tired enough… let me see the receipt.

Taking the paper Katy dialed.

-Yes, this is Katy Hart… yes… I got it this morning thank you… I´m a little lost, when did you got the prescription? Uh huh… yes, thank you so much.

She glared to Topanga in awe.

-Two weeks ago… Maya went there with a prescription on my name… I… I don´t get it… she´ll have to explain this to me.

-Let me, she´ll stay at our home tonight. Please? - Topanga said

-Sure.

That night, Riley was putting her pajama when she saw Maya sitting at the window with a nervous look.

-You OK?

-yeah.. yeah… I´m going to go watch tv…

Riley went to bed while Maya went to the living room, as she began to watch a movie her eyes began to close. As she fell asleep images of her ordeal replayed in her dreams. Their faces, their laughs, the pain they made her feel, she could feel them inside of her again, hurting her. Topanga, who had went to the kitchen for a late night helping of ice cream saw her moving in the couch.

-stop it… it hurts… let go…

She knelt and shook her. What she did not expect was the reaction of the teenager pushing her to the ground.

-STOP IT! DON´T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!

-Maya? Maya it´s me, Topanga…

The blonde was hyperventilating and her hands were trembling, Riley ran in.

-MAYA?

Topanga held her hands.

-Maya look at me, you´re safe, you´re safe.

As she glared at the woman she began to calm down.

-I… I had a nightmare…

-I´ll get you some tea, Riley help me.

-But I want to stay wit

-NOW.

As they reached the kitchen, Topanga took Riley to her room.

-OK, is this why Maya is taking sleeping pills?

-What?

-You honestly didn´t knew?

-No…

It was then when Topanga came to a realization.

-Riley, it was two weeks ago that you and Maya came late right?

-Yeah.

-Riley, did something happened that night?

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

-Riley did something happened that night?

-N… no… we… we just fell asleep…

-Riley, keeping secrets

-NOTHING HAPPENED OK? nothing...

Topanga saw the tears running down her daughter's face and decided not to keep questioning her. Back in the living room she brought Maya some tea.

-You OK?

Maya nodded, tears still running down her face.

-If you want to talk about something… you can trust me… - Topanga said

Finally, after the tea, Maya was able to sleep for a few hours before getting up for school. One of the things that Lucas, more than anyone, noticed was that Maya started to get missing in school, sometimes after or before lunch, he knew for a fact that something had happened to his friend and he couldn't understand why Riley hadn't noticed, he decided to find out.

-Hi Lucas

-Riley can we talk for a second? - asked taking Riley apart in the cafeteria

-Yeah - she said with a smile

A smile that fade away as the conversation move to what was happening to Maya.

-Riley, do you know what happened to her?

-no…

-Riley

-NO! I DON'T KNOW!

-RILEY MAYA IS NOT OK!

-LEAVE ME ALONE!

To his bad luck, as Riley tried to run away she tripped on her own feet and fell to the ground hitting her nose in the process, as she got up, the girl noticed the droplets of blood falling from her face, at that same moment that Maya was coming out, the blonde came to the wrong conclusion.

-You hit her…

-WHAT?

-You coward… YOU COWARD SON OF A BITCH!

Lucas didn't had time to reply as he found himself on the floor covering his face as Maya began to hit him, but what impressed him the most where the words uttered by a crying Maya.

-STOP IT! LET ME GO! DON'T HURT ME!

Suddenly it all stopped as Maya was pulled off him by Cory while Farkle took Riley to the infirmary.

-Mr. Mathews look I

-I don't care Mr. Friar, I'll see you in the Principal's office in five minutes, Maya you're coming with me.

But that was not the only thing he had noticed, while Maya was on top of him she saw marks on her forearms. Marks he didn't liked, as he was lost in thoughts he saw Farkle coming.

-Farkle how is Riley?

-She'll be fine, nurse said her nose it's not broken.

With a relief sigh he was about to go on his way when a memory came up.

-Farkle wait.

-Yes?

-How long is it since Maya started to behave like this?

-About three weeks, I remember because it was the day I took Riley's gym bag.

-And they always take the subway home right?

-Yes.

-You father… owns a security firm right?

-Among others, yes.

-Can you ask him if he knows who controls the cameras on the subway?

-We can go ask him after school - Farkle proposed.

Later that afternoon both Farkle and Lucas entered the office of Stewart Minkus, Farkle's Dad.

-Mr. Minkus, I wanted to ask for your help. I believe something happened to one of our friends and I thought that maybe we could find out by checking the subway CCTV footage.

-Come, I think i can help.

Mr. Minks led them to a room where they saw several video screens. Mr. Minkus led them to a side one and asked for the date and hour they looked for, as the footage began, the unmistakable red uniforms appeared on the screen.

-IT'S THEM!

For several minutes they checked the footage until the train stopped in a station that looked dirty, Lucas felt unease as he saw the figures going in.

-Can we see inside? - he asked

-No, but we can try and zoom in - Mr. Minkus said

As the footage focused on one of the windows Lucas clenched his fists as he saw Maya being pulled up and subsequently undressed and then knocked to the floor as the first of them took his turn.

-STOP IT! STOP THE VIDEO. - he demanded.

-I'm sorry you had to see that. I guess it'll be better if I turn it to the authorities and

-No Mr Minkus please, at least not yet, let me… let me talk to Maya. - Lucas pleaded.

The following day Lucas decided, for one, to find out where Maya kept going and then to talk to her about his discovery, a discovery that had hurt him deeply. Making sure she didn't saw him he follow her through the halls of John Quincy Adams middle school until she reached a storage room and went in. The blonde girl sat on a box and extracted a blade from one of her pockets, she was about to make another cut in her arm when a hand stopped her, she turned to see the last person she expected.

-LET ME GO. - she demanded

-Maya I need to talk to you.

-I already said I was sorry for the other day, now go.

-May

-LEAVE ME ALONE!

Lucas held Maya's shoulders as he looked at her.

-Maya I know.

He could feel the girl start to tremble.

-w… what?

-The subway. I know what happened.

Maya's eyes opened as wide as they could as she tried to get free.

-Maya please, listen to me

-LET ME GO! YOU KNOW NOTHING!

-MAYA I KNOW WHAT THEY DID! AND IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!

-You know nothing… I… had… to… protect… Riley…

Lucas could not utter one more word, Maya collapsed against him as he realized that she was breathing extremely fast.

-MAYA? MAYA WAKE UP!

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

-Maya? MAYA WAKE UP!

Ten minutes later Maya woke up, her last memory being in the storage room, which was not the place where she was now.

-Hey

She turned, and the minute she saw the figure looking at her, everything came back to her. Lucas found himself crashing against a cabinet.

-WHO DID YOU TOLD?

-Maya you need to calm down, the nurse said you

-WHO!

-Nobody.

Maya hugged him and started to cry.

-Maya…

She held to him for dear life.

-they hurt me… they laughed… didn´t cared… I… I always dreamed… that… that… it was going to be beautiful… romantic… not… not…

-We will find them Maya, they will go to jail and

-no…

-Excuse me?

-Riley…

Lucas pulled her apart from him and glared at her.

-Did they…?

Maya´s eyes opened wide.

-no… when… when they… I told them… to… to not… but they have Riley's library card… if I say anything…

Lucas hugged her again

-I had to…

Lucas used his finger to pull her chin up.

-I'm going to protect you Maya, always, but you need to get help you need t

-No… don't you get it? I can't tell anyone about this.

But things were going to get worse and up to a new level when Maya started to get morning sickness and had to keep herself from passing out in front of her friends. Scared and nervous she went to a pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test with the intention of finding out something she already feared. That night she went to the Mathew's for a sleepover with Riley. Fearing that Topanga could check on her backpack after finding out about the sleeping pills she placed the pregnancy test on Riley's backpack.

A week before, at Topanga's

-Maya we need to know why are you taking this pills - Topanga asked

-I…

Riley cut her off

-Maya is trying to get her grades up so she's studying harder.

-And sleeping pills are helping her how? - Katy asked

-Because she sleeps better. - Riley nervously replied

-Maya, I'm going to take this away and you better not pull a stunt like this again. Understood? - Katy sentenced

-yes… - replied Maya

And that night as Maya expected, Topanga requested to see her backpack.

-See? Nothing.

-I'm glad. Go to Riley's room and prepare for dinner.

What Maya didn't expected was for Augie to go check on Riley´s for some candy. Curious he left the device back and headed for the kitchen, in the living room Riley was talking to Lucas while Maya was in the shower. Augie climbed on a chair while Topanga cook.

-Mom what's a pregnancy test?

-Well it's what mommys use to… wait what are you asking me that?

-Riley has one of those toys in her backpack. - the kid replied

Dropping everything Topanga went to Riley's room, her hands trembled as she took the small box from the backpack. Scared, frustrated and furious she want back to the living room.

-RILEY!

The teen got up scared.

-Why did you have a pregnancy test?

-I… I… I…

-Mrs Matthews I

Topanga was trying to keep her composure.

-Are you… responsible… for something?

Riley intervened

-I… I love Lucas… we… and…

-I'm taking full responsibility and

-Lucas get out of my house right now.

Knowing the delicacy of the situation the teenager did as told. Riley was terrified… until the hand of her mom crossed her face.

-PREGNANT? AT 14?

All Riley could do was cry.

-i'm… sorry…

-I… don't… where did I go wrong? I thought I told you about not having sex at this age… I thought I was clear.

Maya entered the living room and saw Riley crying and Topanga visibly upset.

-Maya did you know about this? Weren't you supposed to keep Riley from something like this?

She was confused until she saw the object in Topanga´s hand..

-I…

-It wasn't her fault... I wanted… to do it…

-Riley go to your room, we'll talk later.

As she got to her room Maya followed.

-Riley

-That wasn't mine…

-I know… it's mine… I think… I am…

-WHAT?

-I´m late… I have morning sickness…

Maya sat by the window and started to sob, Riley went to her.

-You're not alone, I'm with you and

-DON'T YOU GET IT!? SOONER OR LATER IT'LL SHOW!

-I… I…

-Riley I can't…

The brunette hugged her friend. Later that night Maya got, she glared at Riley and passed her hand on her cheek, tears began to run down her own.

-I'm sorry Riles… it's the only way to end this… I can't let you get hurt… not if I can help it…

After getting a bottle of water from the kitchen she went to the bathroom, from her pocket she produced a bottle of sleeping pills, she took of the cap off and emptied several in her hand. She glared at the white pills for several moments, she closed her eyes as tears kept running down her face.

-I'm sorry mom… but I can't let Riley get hurt…

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Cory found her, she was motionless with tears still on her face, Riley just remembered bits and pieces of what happened, screams, Topanga calming Augie, paramedics coming in, a ride in an ambulance, the hospital, it was too much, and while sitting on the waiting room she started to sob, first silently then she let go and started to cry loudly. Topanga held her as they waited for word. Katy was still in shock alongside Shawn. A Doctor came out and requested Katy, Shawn went along and for a couple of minutes they spoke, as they came out everyone saw Shawn holding her. Riley ran for answers.

-She's in a coma, they said she's alive because you found her not long after she took the pills so they were able to take some out of her stomach... and... they don't know how it's going to impact the baby...

Topanga was shocked.

-Wait, what baby? Riley, is there something we need to know? - she asked

Unable to keep it any longer she sat and started to tell them what had happened to them on the subway.

-It was all my fault... I fell asleep... I forgot our gym bag... Maya is going to die and it's my

-No Riley, it isn't, it has never been. What those men did to Maya was not and never was your fault.

Two days had passed, Riley refused to leave Maya, the only time she left was when Katy and Topanga convinced her to go home and take a shower, then she was back at the side of the bed. Riley was falling asleep when Topanga came in alongside another woman.

-Riley, I'm Detective Clarissa Blanchard, would you like to come with me to the cafeteria and have something to eat? - the woman said

-no... I want to stay here with Maya...

-Riley, I'll stay here with Maya, please go with the Detective - said Topanga

The teenager got up and walked out, as they sat in the cafeteria Riley looked at her.

-You want me to tell you what happened right?

-That's the only way we can get the guys who did it and keep them from hurting someone else. - she replied

Riley tried to speak but words refused to come out, tears ran down her face.

-It's OK...

Riley shook her head.

-all I saw was... they... taking her off her clothes and then... then...

-Take your time...

-IT HAD TO BE ME! NOT MAYA! they wanted me... it should have been me on that floor... not Maya...

-Riley look at me... it didn't had to be you, or Maya or anyone else. OK?

Half an hour later Riley was back at Maya's side. Detective Blanchard spoke to Shawn and Cory.

-So, are you going to get them? - Shawn asked

-I'm afraid the information we got is too little, Riley doesn't remember much so until Maya recovers there's not much we can do.

Cory punched the wall.

-I can't believe this...

The next day Lucas came to visit. He brought Riley her favorite dessert, red velvet cake, the girl, who was looking out the window didn't even turned.

-I'm not hungry.

-Riley your mother said you haven't eaten since yesterday.

As she turned around Lucas could see her red puffy eyes, his heart sank, the girl before him was not, by a longshot, the sunshiny, smiley girl he became to know and love like a little sister.

-Riley, Maya will be fine, she

-WHEN?! It's been over a week already... if she... if she... I would too...

Lucas held her hands

-She won't. Have faith.

After a while Lucas left and Riley got into bed with Maya, she caressed her hair and held her hand in hers.

-I want you back...

The next day Riley was asleep in the sofa next to the bed when a voice startled her.

-R… Riley…

Shocked she sat up and saw Maya opening her eyes weakly. In a mere second she was holding her best friend's hand.

-Maya… I'm here…

-I'm sorry…

-shh… you need to rest…

Crying of joy Riley ran out to the waiting room where Katy and Shawn were. In seconds Maya found herself surrounded by the people she loved the most. Though her joy was lost when she learned that the reasons behind her actions were already known.

-Maya… we're all going to help you - said Shawn

A week later.

Maya got off the subway along with Riley, the blond held the brunette's arm.

-Riley…

-What?

-Does everyone…

-Just Lucas… and believe me, if, for some weird reason, someone knew and tries to bother you, that person will

-Yeah yeah… Lucas will

-No. Not Lucas… me.

Maya glared at Riley, it was unusual for her to act like that. That evening Maya was glaring out the window while Riley finished putting her pajamas.

-Are you OK?

When she turned around Riley saw that she was crying, the brunette got to her and held her hands.

-Maya, you're not alone in this.

-It's not that… - Maya replied

-Then what is it?

-I can't…

-Please. Tell me.

-The real reason I… I let them… h… h… hurt me…

-I know… you wanted to protect me. - said Riley

Maya rose her head and glared at her, then, she leaned and closed her eyes as her lips touched Riley's, for the two seconds it lasted, Maya forgot about everything, she felt whole, complete, happy, then, she just said it, it was like a whisper, but even though she was perplexed and shocked, Riley heard every word just as if she had yelled them at her.

-I love you Riley… I love you…

-¡¿?!

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

It's been three months already, a lot has changed… Riley never said anything about that kiss… But I could feel everything was different, specially at school, as you probably imagine my belly is starting to show up so people are talking, and one thing was to see Lucas pissed at someone for talking about me and another was seeing Lucas pulling Riley off a girl who called me slut on the school halls, it was weird, I wanted to do something but Farkle held me back, who was this girl? The Riley I knew was always against violence, and now, she almost broke the nose of this girl.

-Riley we need to talk - I said to her

-Peaches please understand, I'm not going to let anyone say things about you

-Yes but… What you did today

-Nobody.

Hopefully at home things are better, Topanga and mom are really helping me take care of myself, I'm still not comfortable talking with the doctor but I guess I'll have to get used to it. Topanga says that the more my pregnancy progresses the more I'll have to be in the clinic. But what worries me is that I've seen Riley talking too much to Farkle, I know she is up to something, specially after something she found on the Internet a couple of days ago… It was them again. Now it was a 12 year old named Kenzie… Yeah, the girl from that video game thing, I don't know much about how it happened but she was hurt, badly.

Riley POV

I'm too confused, even though there has been three months I still don't know what to make about that kiss Maya gave me and what she said after, I mean, she is my peaches but, should I feel the same for her? What will mom and dad think if one day I come up to them and tell them that Maya is my girlfriend or the other way around? It's scary, and now that her baby belly is showing up it is up to me to stand up for her. And what about the creeps who did it? Something needs to be done, they keep hurting people and I can't stand it.

-Farkle…

-RILEY!

-So, are you going to help me?

-Look, this is too dangerous, I think you should let this to the police.

-It is been three months Farkle! The haven't done anything and those creeps already hurt another girl.

-Riley I

-Yes or no Farkle.

-You promise you will be OK?

-If you do your part I will. But you can't tell anything about this to Maya, do you understand me?

-Look

-Farkle this is between you and me.

-Riley if something goes wrong… if you get hurt… I will never for

-Farkle… if something goes wrong… it will be MY fault. And MY fault only.

Maya POV

Again Riley has been talking a lot with Farkle and now she tells me they're going to the movies but something tells me it's a lie… I followed them and I see Riley changing into her cheerleading outfit on a McDonald's restaurant… little plant what are you doing?

Riley POV

Today is the day… I'm nervous… what if… no… it has to work… they can't just do it again… I pressed my ear and I her Farkle's voice, he gave a prototype his Dad built, small enough to hide in the ear and give the user two way communication… oh the idea? I'm going to venture in the subway… alone… let those creeps try to get me… Farkle will alert the police and they will catch them… but if they take too long… no… it has to work…

-OK Farkle here I go.

-Riley

No, don't hold me back Farkle they have to pay for what they did to my peaches and that girl from Game Shak… my peaches? Riley focus on the matter at hand.

-I´m on the subway…

I can feel my hands trembling as the subway moves.

Maya POV

I followed Farkle all the way back to his father's office. It was easy to lie telling the guard I´m Farkle's girlfriend. I hear him talk to someone. OK, I'm going to find out what they are up to.

-FARKLE!

I saw him almost fell from the chair and his face going paler by the second.

-What are you up to?

-Nothing, nothing at all.

-Farkle…

-RileyIsOnTheSubwayToTryAndCatchTheCreepsThatHurtYou!

I felt my heart sank. My little plant was risking herself in a very stupid stupid way and I couldn't do anything to stop her. Like a zombie I took my phone I dialed.

-H.. Huckleberry…

-Maya? Maya what is it? Are you OK?

Like a robot I told him what Farkle had just told me, the next thing I heard was the dial tone. I felt a huge rage growing as I turned to Farkle.

-Listen to me Minkus… if something happens to Riley…

Riley POV

I was about to get there, but where's Farkle… I have been pressing my ear for several minutes and he's not… oh God…

-What do we have here…

Farkle please answer…

-I guess someone… wants to have some fun…

Farkle for the love of God please…

I felt them pull me from where I was sitting, like a rag doll they passed me around touching me and forcing me to kiss them, I don't have to tell you how disgusted I was feeling… and how scared…

-f...ar..kle…

Meanwhile

-WHERE IS SHE? - Maya barked

-I CAN'T FIND HER!

-FARKLE FIND MY LITTLE PLANT OR I… I…

-Maya? JESUS MAYA!

In the subway Riley struggles as she's laid on the cold metallic floor, she felt a blade passing her cheek.

-Since you came here looking for… fun… we'll give you all the fun you want…

Riley POV

I closed my eyes… everything went wrong… and now… now they were about… mommy… I can feel them cut my blouse and my bra… his hands are moving up my legs… I'm sorry peaches… I'm so sorry… please… let it not hurt too much…

-Now… let's see if you're brand new like your friend was

-GET OFF FROM HER!

I opened my eyes, that voice, LUCAS?

The guy who was about to hurt me got up and glared at Lucas, I can't move with the guy holding my hands still keeping me down.

-This is a private party man, get off and get away.

-Let… her… go. - Lucas said menacingly

-Maybe you're not listening well, this is a private party, get off the train and go away.

I knew that it was my only chance, the guy holding me was distracted and I saw his hands near my mouth, I bite him as hard as I could and it worked, he released my hands, and I was able to get up, his scream distracted them enough for Lucas to hit the one in front, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, just when the train stopped and police officers went in, I thought everything was over when I saw the one who wanted to hurt me pull a gun.

-you little b….

I hugged Lucas as hard as I could, then everything went black…

Lucas POV

I heard the shots, first from that piece of trash, then from the cops, then I felt Riley fell on me, as I hugged her I felt my hands wet and then I realized it. She never moved, she… protected me… no… she can't… she won't…. The minute I took her limp body in my arms I saw the pool of blood forming on my shoes… I had to get her some help…

Farkle POV

Maya fainted and I can't a hold of Riley… God please… then I turned to the TV beside me and saw a news report.

-...police finally caught the subway gang responsible for assaulting and raping several young girls in the past few months, unfortunately when police arrived they were attacking yet another girl and despite the quick response from police they managed to shot her before they were taken down. Our sources tell us that the victim's name is Riley Marguerite Matthews who sadly died on the scene…

Please no… not Riley…

Lucas POV

I know they are moving fast but I feel the ambulance going too slow, they already gave Riley a blood transfusion yet she's still too pale, come on Riley, you can do it… don't leave us… please don't…

Three hours later…

-The family of Riley Marguerite Matthews? - a doctor asked

Maya, Farkle, Lucas, Cory, Shawn and Topanga, all got up.

Maya POV

No… this has to be a nightmare… he didn't just said that my little plant… I can feel the tears running down my face… please no…

Shawn took to Farkle who just kept saying that it was his fault.

-Farkle listen to me… it was her decision…

EPILOG.

SIX MONTHS LATER

Maya POV

I just gave birth to a beautiful girl… and yes… you guessed it… I´m going to call her Riley, and Cory and Topanga are going to adopt her. That's the best way to go, I'll be able to see her grow while I grow myself, and I know that someplace my little plant is smiling because she knows that's the best decision.

The End.


End file.
